Someone Cares
by CrazyChild
Summary: Molly Holly finds out someone does
1. Ch1 Someone Remimbered

Disclaimer: I own no one in this story, Mr. McMahon does.  
  
I sit here depressed and wonder what have I become. I know what I've become. a virtuous bitch. I gave up my wonderful boyfriend just to become a superheros sidekick. It wasn't that bad. He was wonderful. I even started to fall for the him, but like I did with my ex-boyfriend, I did to him. I ruined our relationship. In fact I ruin everything. Now I'm no longer the happy go lucky blonde that I use to be, now I'm a ugly brunette with a fat ass. I have a guy after me though but he's only after me because he wants to fuck a virgin. He's name is Chris Nowinski, the harverd graduate. The thing people don't know is that I was thinking about letting him get his wish and sleep with me. The reason I say this is because at least I wouldn't be alone, well I mean at least for the moment. Well I didn't sleep with Chris so now he's gone and William is apart of the unamericans, so we can't be friends any more because I'm of coarse American. So here I am little Miss. Molly Holly all alone and on my birthday too. Just than molly heard a knock on her locker room door. She walked to the door and opened it. There on the floor was a package with a note. She pick up the package and read the card it said.  
  
Happy Birthday Molls. I've been so lonely over the past year without  
you by my side. I want you back in my life please come to room 212  
after the show.  
  
Love,  
  
Hurricane (Shane Helms)  
  
I know the story probably suck I can't write good stories but I tried so please review and if you do please be nice. 


	2. Ch2 Too Many Remimbered

"After the gift and note Molly went for a nice long walk." What should I do Molly thought to herself. Should I go back to him. I mean I still love him and all but I seem to always ruin my relationships with men I love. Like I hurt my cousins very badly by choosing love over family. I broke poor Spikeys heart by breaking up with him on national TV. Then I break Shane's heart by hitting him upside the head with a frying pan. Shane forgives me though and wants me back. Then again Shane might still be mad at me and this is his revenge. He might just want to screw me like Nowinski wanted too. Wait a minute what the hell am I thinking. Shane would never do such a thing, he's to much of a sweetheart to do such a thing. Well I've made up my mind I'm going back to him, I miss him so much. " After that thought Molly went back to the arena to get her things. When she got there, there was a note on her door. Molly thought it was another one from Shane. She read it and almost fainted, for it said.  
  
Dearest Molly,  
First and foremost Happy Birthday Sweetie.  
I miss you so much. Every time I see you I  
want to kiss those sexy, sweet, tender lips of  
yours. I don't know why you left me but I want  
you back. Please take me back my angel.  
  
Love  
  
Spike Dudley  
  
Devae1- I don't know who to put molly with. So I'm leaving it to all of ya'll. Review and tell me who you want me to put molly with. Which ever man gets the most votes molly will choose to be hers. 


	3. Ch3 Molly's Decision

"Molly sat in her locker room not knowing who she she should choose. She looked over at the gift Shane had left her realising she hadn't even opened it. She picked it up gently and opened it. Molly gasped for in the box was a golden bracelet with the word angel written on it in diamonds." She thought to herself the gift doesn't matter because you choose a person because you love them not because of what they can give you. The problem is I love them both, but I can only choose one of them.  
Shane is the funniest and goofiest person in the world. He could make her laugh no matter how sad I was. Shane was also a real sweetheart. He would baby me if I got hurt from wrestling. He would give me flowers and candy for no reason. And another good thing about Shane is he has the cutest southern accent. The only bad thing about Shane is that sometime he made me felt like his silly comic books are more important than me. He would obsess over them a lot. Well Spike was my first real love. I gave up a lot for him. I gave up my cousins and I went through a table for him. He was so sweet to me. We had romantic dinners, he gave me beautiful roses, and he would save me from anyone who tried to hurt me. I mean we had a lot of romantic moments and we went through a lot for each other but there were things about Spike I couldn't stand. Like he would be over protective of me like my cousins and he had a way of making me feel more like an object than a person. Like I belong to him, but I belong to no one. But at least with Spike I know who he truly loves. Molly thought about all the pros and cons with both Shane and Spike. " She thought and she thought and she thought. And at around 11 o'clock she got up and left her locker room. She made her way to the parking lot. She got in her car and drove down the street with a purpose. Knowing exactly which man she was going to choose." 


	4. Ch4 The Lucky Man

Molly reached the hotel at 11:10 ready to choose the love of her life but first tell the other she didn't love him like that any more and maybe they could be friends. She got on the elevator , scared the death that she would make the wrong decision, because of coarse she screw up well she thought she was. She walks to the first door and knocks, but no answer. Molly knocks a little louder but still nothing. She hears noises in the room, she tries the door and to her surprise it opened. She walks in and gasps. There he is in bed with her rival Trish Stratus. "Molly.I.uh.let me explain.I.uh" he stuttered. "You uh what, thought you could get in a quickie before I come in her and beg for you to forgive me and to take me back" Molly screamed. " But you know what I didn't come here to beg for you to forgive me and to take me back. I came here to tell you, that I don't want to be with you again and I was going to ask if we could be friends but now there's no chance in hell I could be your friend, you dirty little basterd. With all that said molly ran out the room and slammed the door behind her. She ran to the other hallway and stood there trying to regain her composure. After she regained her composure she walked to the other door and knocked. "Coming" she heard that sweet voice. The door opened and molly immediately jumped into his arms and kissed him. He smiled at her and said " I've missed you so much". "I've missed you too" molly replied. " I bet you want to know why I left you". "No he said, that was in the past and I want to leave the past in the past. Right now all I want to focus on is that your in my life again and that I love you so much." I love you too.Shane. 


End file.
